


Work

by DinoHolmes



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BAMF John, Captain John Watson, John is a Sex God, Johnlock - Freeform, Just some smut with no plot for us to enjoy Johnlock, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Smut, No Mary Morstan, Open ending let your imagination go, Post-Reichenbach, Teasing, also sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoHolmes/pseuds/DinoHolmes
Summary: “You’re thinking to much for a genius…” John said with his voice low, but enough to be strong and calm, making the detective shiver and close his eyes, enjoying the sound of the army doctor’s voice. “We are not playing  a game here, Sherlock.”
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Work

“We have work to do.” Said entering in the flat, John sighed and smirked. “You really think I didn’t see it, right?” John said getting close to the brunette.  
‘I Don’t know what are you talking about, John” Sherlock was on his back, he didn’t want to show his flushed cheeks to John.

John got close to the detective and put his hand on Sherlock’s waist and got close to his ear to whisper “I know you are horny, love.” Sherlock started breathing again, he didn’t know he was holding it. “I said John…” turning to face the doctor “… I don’t know what are you talking about.”

“Oh, you don’t know?” his hands now were dancing on Sherlock’s hipbone, he got close to the detective’s ear again “Your body does not said that” and gave a bit on his earlobe, making the young detective moan. “You still doesn’t know?”

“John…” His hands grab the fullness of Sherlock’s arse and got him closest than before, making the brunette hold himself by the doctor’s shoulders. “I can’t…” Another moan “… we are working and I… Can't Think straight with you making those things…” His last moan was loud, John was thinking if Ms. Hudson were listening, but he didn’t care at all. “Oh… You Know that I love when you can’t think… being out of control” his right hand started working on Sherlock’s cock above his trousers, kissing lightly his jawline and neck, listening to the moanings that were getting louder and louder and God how he love that man’s moans. “Oh God… John! Don’t Stop… Oh...”

And suddenly, John stopped.

“What…?” Sherlock was gasping hard and looked down to John and he was smirking “Why did you…?” Once again, he stopped talking, deducing. John walked away and let a very horny detective behind “You are teasing me…” concluded, too obvious. “Now it’s my turn to say…” John sat down on his chair “…I don’t know what are you talking about.” Sherlock was so much sexy the way he looked: clothes messed up, hair wild and pupils dilated and John was salivating for him, but now he wants to play a game with Sherlock. “John…” he cried out. “You said we got work to do”, and now Sherlock understood his game, if the army doctor wanted to play, he would play, but Sherlock never plays to lose.

Sherlock doesn’t know how to handle sentiments and he is new with the art of love and care, but when the game is tease, he knows very well how to do it with John, because he categorized every single thing that the doctor liked, on his deep mind palace has a section just to John H. Watson, his sounds, ways of walking, talking, feeling pleasure, everything. John isn’t so different; he knows what Sherlock likes, more than the detective himself, because with John he isn’t that arrogant bastard… Well, yes he is like that all the time, but more controlled, he likes to be controlled and John knows that and loved to use against the brunette. 

Sherlock would never say to anyone that he likes to be controlled, the big Sherlock Holmes being controlled just don’t fit, but on his deep inside, his mind palace screams for John when the doctor tease and use his commander voice, when John decided to play a game of teasing, surely Sherlock though about begging and then sucking him off, letting him think he were a “good Boy”, but this would be to obvious and would end soon, and he want to have fun.

“You’re thinking to much for a genius…” John said with his voice low, but enough to be strong and calm, making the detective shiver and close his eyes, enjoying the sound of the army doctor’s voice. “We are not playing a game here, Sherlock.” He said with his hands on the arm of his armchair “Aren’t we? So what are we doing?” The detective couldn’t stand still, he walks to his doctor and sat up on his lap, wiggling a little, making the blonde one make a low moan, the brunette got close to his lips and whispered, their lips touching slightly “Isn’t this Teasing game?”, John close his fist on that black curly hair and put back, making Sherlock moan loudly and arch back, the doctor started kissing and marking his jawline and neck, going so much more excited with the feeling of his detective losing control - and the game – again. “That’s not our game, love. It is my game and you are going to play with my rules, so this means, what I say, you do like a good boy are we clear?” said with a husky voice, Sherlock was holding himself not to beg and moan loud to John fuck him right away, but he was so aroused with the sensation that he couldn’t deny being curious about it. “Oh God… Yes…” 

“Now, it is simple” John said with a husky voice “Sherlock Holmes, I want you to get up” he said with a serious voice, putting his hand away from Sherlock’s hair, making the detective growl in disgust “John- I don’t think…” the doctor cut him off “My game, Sherlock.” Repeated with his lips on the youngest neck, biting hard, making the other moan “O-Okay…” He got up with a little of difficult and waited for his next orders. “To the wall, face it and put your hand on it” he couldn’t see where this was going, he couldn’t even think straight, Sherlock just turned around and went there without saying a word, putting his hands there and waiting “Now what?” said with a low voice. “Now, arch your back and wait.” And so he did.

He was aroused and arched with his trousers on his knees, waiting to see what John Watson was going to do, the blonde got up and went to the other side, standing behind the detective letting his fingers dance on Sherlock’s back, making the brunette shivers and sway himself, John put his hand on the detective’s bullocks and got on his knees behind him, Sherlock looked above his shoulder and whisper “What are you doing?” he said with an aroused and curious voice “Shh… Can’t speak, just moan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there is any mistakes, english is not my first language.


End file.
